I'll Be the One
by MoonBolt
Summary: Witness this amazing tale of heartache, friendship, and adventure between Legolas and an miraculous friend. Not a Mary-Sue or anything. No slash either. Chapter 25 UP! DUN DUN DUN! lol!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The stars twinkled high in the black blanket of the night sky. The Misty Mountains stretched upward, reaching towards those ethereal heavens. The snow atop them glistened in the moonlight. Beams of it shot down in large numbers, landing softly and calmly onto the grass beaded with evening dew.  
  
In the long jungle-green grass of Mirkwood Forest, a figure lay in the grass, breathing heavily. Her white coat gleamed with sleek straightness and a star-white mane lay on her trembling neck. Her stomach heaved and shook, her breath coming in raspy gasps. She snorted through her long, elegant snout. Her silver hooves kicked at the dirt, kicking it up in small clouds. A long, elegant horn was placed in the center of her forehead.  
  
She was a unicorn.  
  
She was soon to be joined by another.  
  
She had lost track of how long she had lay there, but a sudden wave of relief hit her and her stomach felt empty. Hunger struck her as well, along with something else. An emotion of... love.  
  
A short, high whinny came from behind her. With renewed energy, she sat up. There, stumbling in the now-soaked grass, was a small white foal.  
  
The newborn shook her head, spraying droplets onto the grass which seemed to grow greener as the fluid hit them. Slowly, she put a hoof ahead of her and sniffed the ground. Her eyes fluttered open, exposing a lovely blue color that she shared with her mother. Her mane was long for a foal's and straight as well. She slowly made her way to her feet, her knees knocking together as she struggled to stay standing.  
  
Her mother quickly and gracefully stood as well, nudging the foal's snout softly with her own. The foal whinnied again a rubbed against her mother's soft coat affectionately. The mother licked her first daughter as she began to suckle.  
  
The mother grazed as the foal drank. Soon, her belly was full and she began to take some unsteady steps. She shared every feature from her mother, the same glorious coat, the beautifully straight mane, just a single difference. The foal didn't have a horn placed in her head such as her mother did. There wasn't even a lump where the horn would grow. She could only receive such a gift if she was able to prove her worth in the world. It was unpredictable when she would get one, or if she would get one.  
  
The moon rose above the two, blessing them with the brightest beams available. Their two coats shone brightly, sending off an eerily beautiful glow that illuminated the small thicket they stood in. Their forms fairer then even the elves that dwelled in the kingdom nearby.  
  
The mother's ears twitched as a twig cracked nearby. She stopped her feed and glanced around the clearing, as alert as a deer in the meadow. He head swiveled every way, glancing for some sign of another presence. After a quick and curious scan, she concluded that her and her daughter were still alone, therefore reaching down and gnawing at the grass once more.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
A rope was thrown and it tightened around her crested neck. She reared in surprise, landing gracefully over her young one as another rope lassoed her snout. She gritted her white teeth as her jaw closed. She shrieked in terror, her foal cowering under her belly.  
  
All at once, several large forms emerged from the shadows, circling and tossing more ropes around her ankles and over her head. Eventually, she was forced to the ground. Her foal dashed out from underneath just as she landed on the grass. Dew sprayed up, landing gently upon the foal's face.  
  
A large hand pulled the young one away and a rope was tied around her frail throat. She struggled to return to her mother, but to no avail. The rope held tight and dug into her throat whenever she would pull on it. She felt so helpless as the figures neared her ailing mother, glistening items in their hands.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cry ripped through the air. The foal felt sorrow and misery wash over her when she saw her lifeless mother through the bulky legs of the figures. She thrashed and kicked wildly, stumbling onto her knees. A malicious laugh erupted from behind her. She looked to see a tall, burly animal that walked on two legs instead of four. He had short, fearsome facial hair that was unclean and untidy. She shivered with fear.  
  
A scent flowed on the air, hanging at a level that seemed deathly to the newborn.  
  
Blood.  
  
She was suddenly filled with rage and she thrashed out once more. She felt her hoof hit something almost solid, but rather soft as well. A strange, muffled sound came from the creature behind her. Then she tried once more to bolt. The rope dropped to the ground and she ran, the rough strings chafing her neck.  
  
She looked back to see several figures leaning over her mother, lying lifeless with red stains upon her head. The figures suddenly grew into a clamor of cries as they pursued her. She turned back to her path, running her broken heart out.  
  
She didn't know how long she ran, just that the woods had disappeared behind her and raised again ahead and all around. A clearing. She dodged the rocks, stumbling on the ground as she went.  
  
Finally, something struck her. Her all-out run came to an abrupt halt as she fell to the meadow grasses. Her back leg was suddenly ablaze with pain. She could feel it suddenly grow warm and something wet trickling down it. She struggled, but soon was pinned to the floor. Kicking hard, she slowly began to wedge away from under the weight. However, she was only pulled back under. She finally risked a glance towards the face of her attacker. Facial hair and dirty stains. A different one, yet cruel all the same.  
  
A sudden power filled her, and she lashed out with all her strength. She watched in amazement as her back hoof caught the beast's stomach and threw him back. Where this strength had come from, she didn't know and didn't yet care to know. She quickly got to her feet and broke into a run again.  
  
She could hear them behind her, slowly advancing. She dashed behind a large boulder, still feeling the massive pain in her leg. Suddenly, her whole body struck something and she fell once more. Aching entered her head and back thigh as the pain slowly spread. She looked to see what she had run into.  
  
A golden head wheeled around, blonde locks swaying. Another. No facial hair and a clean face, yet still looking the same. However, something was definitely different. She wasn't sure what it was, just that she could feel it. Then, one word entered her mind.  
  
'Greenleaf.' 


	2. Chapter 2

@  
  
@  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews u guys! I'm glad u like the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Her eyes, so deep and true. A color blue brighter then any he had ever seen. His heart immediately warmed up to the young foal, seeing her deadly situation. He reluctantly scooped her up and dashed towards the other side of the rock. The shadowy men began to circle around the rock the other way. He quickly headed towards the edge of the trees on the other side of the clearing, out of sight from the pursuers.  
  
The foal was dead silent but kicked every now and then, obviously startled from this sudden journey. He could feel something warm soaking his right sleeve where her back leg was still. Every now and then she whimpered in pain, but not loud enough for the men behind to hear.  
  
He swiftly rounded a large tree trunk, exposing a small bundle and dying campfire. The elf carefully set down the foal next to the fire. She suddenly whinnied in shock and pain as the wound on her leg was exposed. The elf examined it with gentle touch and eyes. It was deep, very deep. He slowly parted the foal's flesh, examining the inside of the cut. In some places against the crimson red, he could see the white of the bone. He shuddered, unable to imagine the great pain that this newborn was in.  
  
He quickly rebuilt the fire and gathered his flask. He flushed out the wound and was soon searching for a plant to help the wound heal. He fingered through a mass of weeds to find nothing. He searched under the boughs of the trees and in the hidden bracken. After his search, he had only found a small amount of KnitBlossom that would will the blood to slop flowing for an hour or so.  
  
He returned to the foal's side, carefully chewing the leaves into a poultice and placing it inside the wound. The foal suddenly lashed out with its unharmed hoof and caught Legolas in the knee. Legolas gasped when a flare of pain burst up his leg. He winced and waited a moment. The pain soon subsided to a dull ache. He continued his work.  
  
After he had the poultice in the wound, he carefully wrapped a small amount of cloth around it. The foal winced in pain. Tears came down her cheeks now, splattering on the ground silently.  
  
When he was done, he wondered what to do now. He sat on his knees, examining the young one from head to toe. Though in a weak and defeated state, her head was as elegant as the wings of a dragon and her legs long and ethereal. He thought she was beautiful. Not pretty, or lovely, but beautiful. She reminded him of his mother.  
  
Slowly, the elf took the foal's head and place it on his lap, stroking her young neck. He whispered in soft tones to her, examining her deep eyes. He found himself ready to cry. It only took a short glance to realize that the pain she was in was much more the physical. Her eyes told of sorrow and misery. He felt a single tear roll down his soft cheek.  
  
"It's safe now." He assured her kindly. "Those people will not harm you." He found that he couldn't find any words to console this newborn mare. He felt awkward crying in front of her as well. He had been there before, and he had survived, but he was older. He knew what life was about and why it was worth living, but this young colt didn't. Her first steps were in flight and her first calls were in agony and fear. It was so wrong for a newborn to come into this world in so much peril. "I am Legolas, and I will help you. You are safe by my bow and heart."  
  
Then, he wept over her neck.  
  
*  
  
When he awoke, everything was still. The fire had died and the breeze of the night before had left. Everything. Still. The bundle on his lap felt cold.  
  
Legolas choked back a sob as he looked down at the still form. He carefully lifted the head to his cheek, feeling the soft coat against his face. Tears dripped from his face into the dead foal's pupils.  
  
Then, something moved. A light touch. Something fluttering against his cheek. An eyelid!  
  
Legolas pulled his head away to see the tired expression of the foal. She stared up at Legolas, her eyes as unreadable as stone. She shifted and her warmth suddenly surged through the elf prince. He smiled in great gratitude. He looked down at the wound.  
  
The bandage had slipped off during the night, revealing... nothing. The wound was gone. Not even a scar remained. Legolas carefully touched it. The expression on the foal's face remained the same.  
  
The foal quickly stood, shaking her mane that fell back elegantly. Legolas then stood as well, facing the foal.  
  
For a fleeting moment, they stood and watched each other. Their breathing grew in unison, quick yet graceful breaths. The foal's large blue eyes twinkled then, something that hadn't been touched since her life began.  
  
Trust.  
  
Legolas reached out and stroked the newborn's face, feeling her short fur and silky muzzle.  
  
"You need a name." he said quietly, kneeling. He looked deep into the foal's wide eyes, twinkling even brighter now. A name... it was not an easy task. Her eyes and white coat definitely defined beautiful, along with her silver hooves and her strong build. Her name had to be as beautiful as her, if possible.  
  
"Otrinity."  
  
The foal whinnied and pranced with acceptance. 


	3. Chapter 3

@adromir-Really? You too? Kool!  
  
@Silian-How could I kill a young foal? Their so cute and... well... fluffy! Thanx 4 reviewing!  
  
@Princess Arwen Evenstar-Aww! Thank u!  
  
Again, thanks for the reviews u guys! They make my day! Really! (I know, I don't have a life) By the way, this story takes place before LOTR.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Otrinity's body was much warmer then Legolas had thought. Her coat gleamed in the sunlight, now dry of sweat and dew that clung to the morning grass. She seemed to grin whenever she looked towards Legolas, not just with her fine mouth but with those bright eyes as well.  
  
Legolas packed up his satchels and flasks into a single large bag that he carried over his shoulder. He also took a bow that seemed hidden against the tree and a quiver that sat against it. They were nothing special, but definitely used quite often. When he was done, he looked like a traveling warrior. However, with Otrinity keeping the same pace at his side, he looked like a young elf with a pet.  
  
Legolas hadn't expected Otrinity to follow him. He thought she would wander the woods feeding off the streams and brooks. Then again, why wouldn't she? She had no true home and nobody to take care of her, plus those hunters may still be out there searching for her, Valar knows why. Legolas quickly accepted her company, but was unsure how his father would take this news.  
  
Legolas had helped young animals before and they had followed him home. Twice Thranduil disagreed. He even had his captains take one of the creatures away while Legolas was asleep. Thranduil was not too fond of pets. He doesn't even enjoy horseback riding unless he has to. Legolas shuddered at the thought of what he would say when he brought a foal home.  
  
As he made his way through the tangles of trees, he began to wonder how he was going to raise this young foal. He could feed her the Oxen milk from the maid house until she was able to graze. It shouldn't be much different then the milk her mother would have given her.  
  
Otrinity whinnied every now and then and gave a little prance, obviously happy to be with Legolas. He smiled at her and stroked her neck as they continued on. When they came across as stream that winded through the wide tree trunks, they stopped to drink. Legolas filled his flask while Otrinity sniffed at the flowing waters, as if for the first time.  
  
They were soon on their way once more, crossing the final frontier to the Mirkwood kingdom. Soon, the two reached the edge of a large and vast clearing. Legolas grinned to see his home standing upon many others in it. There was a low wall surrounding it and a large gate with two elves standing guard. He passed inside the city with Otrinity shrinking close to his side. People waved to him kindly with a stunned yet caring glance at the newborn foal. Legolas would smile and wave back. Every now and then he would have to nudge Otrinity along when she would stop and stare up at the towers and thatched roofs.  
  
Soon, Legolas and Otrinity were approaching the palace gate where a short stone bridge crossed a bubbling brook. They crossed and entered.  
  
The walls stretched high, decorated with colorful tapestries and paintings. Ancient swords and helmets hung on some of the walls, along with portraits of elder kings and queens. Legolas rounded three corners before finally reaching the throne hall where his father normally spent most of his day. At the end of the long carpet that reached across the floor however, the king's chair sat empty.  
  
"Legolas?" asked a voice. Legolas winced when he heard a hint of anger in it. He turned, seeing his father at the doorway.  
  
He had gleaming white hair and long, crafting fingers that clutched the doorframe. His nose was long and straight, his face carved with few wrinkles that crumpled on his forehead.  
  
"Father." said Legolas appropriately, bowing slightly as well. Otrinity shivered at his side, fear creeping into her mind again.  
  
His father entered the chamber, slowly, with his fists clenched at his sides. "And who is this?" he asked, his piercing gaze falling on Otrinity who hid behind Legolas's legs.  
  
"Otrinity." answered Legolas calmly. "A foal from the forest. Her mother..." Legolas paused, seeing anger flare up in his father's eyes.  
  
"You know how much I disagree to pets." He grumbled, standing now with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yes sir, but-"  
  
"What makes this time any different?" Legolas paused, scrambling to think of what to say.  
  
"Her mother was murdered in the woods, sir." He answered clumsily.  
  
"So? All horses will die at a time." Thranduil's face looked so cold and uncaring. A long, faltering pause filled the air around them.  
  
"I want to keep her." answered Legolas. "Because, because..." he felt stuck. Then it came to him. "Because she's so much like me."  
  
Rage flared up in Thranduil's eyes as he said it. Otrinity shuddered at Legolas's side.  
  
"Take it back." he growled. Then, he wheeled around and stormed out of the chamber.  
  
Suddenly, Otrinity burst from Legolas's side, bolting past Thranduil, out of the palace and back into Mirkwood forest. Legolas could only stare after her. 


	4. Chapter 4

@adromir-yes, Thranduil is very evil in this fic until a little later when he learns his lesson! ^_^  
  
@Silian-Don't worry Otrinity can never die at this young age! I won't let her. But there are many things worse then death... hee hee hee :)  
  
@lishmi-Have no fear! Those men won't be bugging Legolas or Otrinity @ the end of the story! It'll be awhile before they're gone though.  
  
By the way, I'm not crazy or anything, just obsessed with writing. Also, there's gonna be, like, 28 chapters to this story. You'll really want to read the next one to! Read this one anyway, even though it's a little dull.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Otrinity's heart felt almost as if it was going to burst. Her chest blazed with pain as she ran through the stone streets. She ignored the shocked gazes at her as she bolted around the buildings and the shocked elves that stood around her.  
  
Her head was filled with thoughts. She had understood the words of the older one. How, she was unsure. She also had a strange feeling as soon as he had entered the room. Something like a chill that fingered her spine.  
  
Her heart felt heavy with sorrow as she ran, finally dashing through the gate that she had entered with Legolas before.  
  
*  
  
Legolas felt anger welling up inside him. He slammed the door behind him when he entered the room. He grabbed a small vial of water and threw it with all his might out the window. His elf ears barely caught the sound of it hitting the cobblestones below, shattering into pieces.  
  
He had no right to say those things! he thought angrily. He could still feel his father's burning eyes. He was such a careless brute! To say that all horses would die in a time, he was so insensitive! It was unbelievable!  
  
Legolas paced around his room, slowly willing himself to calm down. He felt his blood cooling from its raging boil. He sighed, glancing out the window where the vial had been thrown. The trees beyond the silver roofs swayed gently in the wind. Then, he knew where Otrinity had gone.  
  
Gathering his bow and quiver, he carefully headed out to his chamber's balcony where there was nothing but air. He sat on his edge and tossed his feet onto the other side. He slowly worked his way down until he was just hanging. He reached around under the balcony, his long fingers fumbling in the shadows. His face remained a solid, concentrated frown as he pulled out a thick rope. Suddenly, the rest of it tumbled out from below the balcony. Legolas took a grip on his end and let go of the railing.  
  
He swiftly swung on the rope downward, landing gracefully onto the grass. He glanced around, seeing nobody that could have seen him. Then, he took a dark alleyway towards the back gate of the Mirkwood Kingdom.  
  
*  
  
The woods were darker today then most. A heavy mist clung to the air as though it was its only chance of life. Despite his impeccable vision and grace, Legolas stumbled over unseen roots and hidden stones. He hurried, hardly ever eyeing his path. He found it hard to see his feet through the thick fog, let alone any tracks that would lead him to Otrinity. However, he wasn't hopeless, since there was a bright feeling that lay in his stomach. He still felt angry at his father, unable to fathom the idea that he hated the foal. He thought the feeling in his stomach and the thoughts of his father towards Otrinity were somehow linked, since every now and then the feeling changed from chilled, to cold, and then hot.  
  
Legolas stumbled once more over a rut and gave a little cry as he stubbed his toe. He didn't pause, at least not until a different feeling entered him. Something like someone was touching him. Touching his back, but not on the skin, more like under it.  
  
Somebody else was there.  
  
He stopped immediately, gazing all around. His ears caught some talking between to people.  
  
Men. he thought to himself. He turned behind him and squinted into the mist.  
  
There, coming around the tree trunk, two tall dirty-looking men stepped. They couldn't see Legolas until they were upon him and an arrow was pointed at their chests.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Legolas, not faltering the least bit with his bow. One of the men put up both his hands.  
  
"Easy now, mister elf." He said calmly. "I am Breraw and this is Helwar."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas repeated, now aiming his arrow slightly more towards the man talking. He had the darkest eyes Legolas had ever seen, and his gut told him that he brought mistrust and fear to the forest. The man hesitated before continuing.  
  
"We are here because out men have tracked an evil being in your forest. She has threatened our villages with her evil sorcery. We have killed her, but now her offspring dwell in these woods. We are determined to find the newborn and punish it the same way we did it's mother."  
  
"How many of you are there?" asked Legolas, still not lowering his weapon.  
  
"Three hundred and six." Answered the man. Legolas's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"Why so many?" he asked. The two men grinned. Helwar spoke.  
  
"This creature has terrorized more villages then even you can count." He said. "We have many allies." There was a brief pause before Legolas lowered his bow.  
  
"Do your business then leave Mirkwood." He replied. He shoved his arrow head-down into his quiver and turned his back to them. However, he couldn't shake the feeling the Breraw was grinning after him. 


	5. Chapter 5

@adromir-oh, u bad girl! (just kidding!)  
  
@Roseoftheworld-That's ok. I think you'll be quite satisfied with this chapter.  
  
Thanx again 4 ur reviews guys! They really help me continue my stories!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The mist slowly settled in, changing from a thick fog into a blanket the hovered over the ground. Otrinity didn't care to notice.  
  
Her whole body ached violently, her heart wretched and her head tossed voluntarily. She whinnied and moaned in pain. Finally, she collapsed at the base of a tree, weak and out of breath.  
  
Her whole body shivered though she felt warm. Her chest trembled and soon she was half-submerged by the surrounding vapors. Her heart and head throbbed, pulsing with every beat of each other. Her breath was in short and painful gasps. She shut her eyes, attempting to bare both the physical pain, and the ache in her soul.  
  
She could remember her mother only vaguely now, unable to fathom what she truly looked like. She only remembered her shimmering glow, her deep-blue eyes, and that long item in the center of her forehead. However blurry her mind image was, those were the features that remained the strongest.  
  
Slowly, she fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity awoke to weakness and stiffness. Her head ached as well as her legs. She attempted standing, but only stumbled back onto the roots of the large tree. She rested her head against one of them, begging to sleep to take her again until a single sharp sound quaked the air.  
  
Otrinity's head rose. She squinted, attempting to see through the rising vapors that still remained. The sound wasn't loud, but definitely there. One that could have been a trick of the mind, so you would listen for it again. Nothing but stillness entered Otrinity's ears.  
  
She had only started to place her head back down when a different sound whistled in the air. She froze, feeling the tree suddenly shudder and a loud thump that seemed to echo. She looked upward where the culprit landed.  
  
A black arrow was jutted into the tree's wide trunk.  
  
A menacing laugh suddenly struck the air, followed by others. Otrinity shuddered, remembering that evil snicker.  
  
Breraw stepped out from the bushes, followed by Helwar and others. Otrinity couldn't find the courage or the strength to stand. She glared at the men with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
Breraw approached her, reaching out. Otrinity cringed, waiting for his large hand to grab her. However, it never came. She opened a single eye to see him pull the arrow from the trunk of the tree. She stared as he thrust it into the ground in front of her. The mist parted, like ripples on water when the point was driven through.  
  
"Looks like you're not going to escape me this time." He snickered, standing. Otrinity stared in terror when he turned towards her. His hand reached behind his head and returned with another long black arrow. Helwar seemed to come up with his bow out of nowhere when he handed it to Breraw. Otrinity continued to only stare if fear.  
  
As Breraw nocked the feathered end of the arrow to the bow, Otrinity let out a squeal of fear. Her eyes grew even wider as the arrow was aimed directly at her chest.  
  
A flash of dark green was all she saw before she closed her eyes. There was a quiet grunt from in front of her and gasps of shock and rage. Otrinity opened her eyes once more, looking up in shock.  
  
Legolas knelt down beside her, stroking her neck and examining her legs. Then, he turned towards Breraw and Helwar and the others.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, enraged. Breraw stood straighter, puffing out his chest.  
  
"We have already told you, destroying the offspring of that wretched beast! Legolas's eyes snapped with anger.  
  
"This is no beast! She is but a young foal!" he answered, standing of Otrinity protectively.  
  
"It is that child of a monster!" replied Helwar, stepping up next to Breraw. Otrinity's heart felt sore again. She looked away from the oral battle. "It deserves to be executed in the most treacherous ways!" Legolas felt his fingers trembling, desperate to reach back and grab one of his own arrows. Though he knew he was outnumbered, he couldn't let a man say such a crude thing and get away with it.  
  
"Nobody and nothing deserves such a death! Especially not a young foal!" Breraw laughed once more.  
  
"That be no foal behind you, boy!" he grinned, displaying a collection of yellowed teeth. "That be a horrid creature with no destiny and no soul." His penetrating gaze went to Otrinity, cowering behind Legolas's legs. "Except for a passion to kill and destroy."  
  
Legolas couldn't stop himself. He pulled his bow over his head and had an arrow nocked to it in less then a second. The tip of the arrow aimed directly as Breraw's head. The man laughed heartily.  
  
"You won't shoot me." He said. "I can see it in your eyes. You're not like that." Legolas knew he was only saying this to make himself feel better. However, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the arrow. After a long moment, thinking of how Otrinity would've died if he hadn't caught the arrow in time, he took a breath and let go; letting the arrow fly.  
  
Breraw cried out, the arrow piercing his shoulder. Otrinity gasped, Legolas stared, Helwar gazed.  
  
Breraw clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees. He glared up at Legolas, blood starting to drip from his cracked, dry lips. He gritted his teeth, talking through them in a pained voice.  
  
"We will kill that beast." He growled. "And you for that matter." Legolas continued to stare.  
  
Slowly and silently, Breraw died. The men merely turned and left, not looking back. Legolas turned to Otrinity, gazing at her. Then back to the body. Once more, he looked at the foal.  
  
It was worth it. he thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

@Princess Arwen Evenstar 77-Yeah, Leggy's gonna do a LOT more then that to save Otrinity's hide! hee hee hee!  
  
@Tindamiste Silveryrain-Aww, thank u! I can only update every now and then since I'm busy with school and such!  
  
@Silian-Yes, very evil! hee hee hee! by the way, those men have quite a lot to do before they've finished with the Mirkwood elves! HAHA! Oh, and thanx for putting up the errors! I'll fix 'em when I find the time!  
  
I love ur reviews u guys! They're all so sweet! By the way, starting Wednesday I may not up date for 5 days because I'm off for a class trip to Quebec! Don't worry though, I'll update as soon as I get back! ;)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Years passed. Winter had come and gone five times, a minor time among the elves but a major period between Otrinity and Legolas. Though at the beginning she was rather jittery around the elves, she never acted violent towards them. She even acted kind towards the youth, giving them short bareback rides and giving them occasional baths. Legolas was always at her side, lifting up children and handing them a towel after a short laugh.  
  
Thranduil's opinion of Otrinity grew gradually gentler since she was so kind to the young ones. However, he was occasionally set back whenever she would stare at him, her eyes as expressionless as stone. The elf king would be forced to look away, not wishing to loose the battle between their minds since he knew he would.  
  
Otrinity slept in the stables on most nights, or she would come up to Legolas's chamber (how was beyond the thoughts of the servants and guards) or Legolas would go sleep with her. They were never apart for long, their friendship stronger then the dwarf cities. Legolas was the only grown elf who could ride her unless he convinced Otrinity that they would not cause any harm. They never would have of course, but Otrinity was careful about who she trusted. She was kind to everyone of course, never glaring or threatening, although she didn't smile at everyone.  
  
Otrinity and Legolas often would go into the woods together, but Otrinity would avoid the clearing where Legolas had found her, along with the surrounding woods. He wasn't sure how she knew that that was the place where her mother was murdered, but he was sure that was why.  
  
Also, over time, a low lump began to swell on Otrinity's forehead.  
  
On a certain day, Legolas and Otrinity stumbled upon a small brakish stream. Otrinity suddenly whinnied and pranced. Legolas didn't bother ducking since he knew Otrinity would never strike him with her hooves, even accidentally. Otrinity landed once more and began drinking. Legolas's nose wrinkled in disgust.  
  
"Don't drink that, Otrinity! It must taste horrible!" Otrinity simply picked up her back foot and nudged Legolas forward. Legolas cried out as he stumbled. His face landed in the dark water. He opened his mouth underneath, taking in a strange, tingling taste.  
  
It was sweet! No, it was juicy! No, tangy! Legolas couldn't decide, so he took another drink. It was a mixture of all! He continued to drink it, taking up the tantalizing aroma as well.  
  
Finally, when he drank his fill, he leaned against the base of a tree. Otrinity nudged him again. Legolas sighed with happiness, still feeling that tingling on his tongue. Otrinity again lifted his arm gently with her silky muzzle. Legolas grinned.  
  
"Very well." he said, standing. Soon, they were on their way again, hiking upstream. Legolas licked his lips until there was no taste at all left on them. It seemed unreal that such a tasty beverage could be found flowing through his home! As they went he would watch the stream. He noticed that it was brackish, but dyed brown. When he would lift it in his hands, it would leave behind a strange stick that soon faded.  
  
Legolas and Otrinity then stumbled upon the reason. A large tree, as tall as the many around it, stood, bending over the stream. Legolas could see its swaying branches dipping in the waters, on them, a strange melting fruit that clung tightly to the branches. The water washed around it, soaking in its intriguing flavor. Legolas immediately filled his flask to the rim, grinning as it danced upon his tongue.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp prick struck him. Again, it had come.  
  
Again, they had come. 


	7. Chapter 7

@  
  
@  
  
I know, last chapter was complete dullsville! Don't worry, this one is much longer and has a lot more action in it! P/S: sorry it took so long to post this 1! It was kinda hard to write *_*. I know, sucky excuse, but that's all I got! ;P  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas didn't wait. He couldn't place the feeling entirely, just that it fell into the protective part of his mind. After a quick scan of the woods, he led Otrinity from the spot without any rope or resistance.  
  
Just as he disappeared in the trees, Otrinity close behind, a low, quiet laugh emerged almost undetected from the shade.  
  
*  
  
Legolas and Otrinity arrived back at the Mirkwood kingdom by dusk, the sun struggling to peak through the thick under story of trees that hid the Mirkwood Kingdom. He didn't want Otrinity sleeping in the stables that night, so he snuck her into his room.  
  
Legolas dodged the servants and guards easily. Since Otrinity wasn't as large as most of the mares in the stalls, she was much less detectable. Legolas peered around before turning corners, hoping not to run into his father. He waited until the corridor ahead was completely empty before proceeding.  
  
Finally, the companions made it up to Legolas's bed chamber. There was a tall table in the corner that had a silver pitcher and a bowl of soup perched atop of it. Legolas approached his wooden four-poster bed and kneeled down, reaching underneath. With a little struggle, he pulled out a large mat weaved of straw and grass. It was slightly dusty, but clean and very similar to the hay-strewn floor in the stables.  
  
He set it on the other side of his bed that didn't face the door, but the window that lead out to a balcony that oversaw the whole courtyard, a massive maze of flowerbeds and shrubberies. He knew that Otrinity would sometimes go over there, peering over the edge at the massive forest.  
  
Once Otrinity was settled down on the mat, Legolas changed into his sleeping robe; a long, silky-white fabric that reached from his waist down. He sometimes slept shirtless, but tonight he wore a light, loose sleeveless thing he had found at the bottom of his drawer. Soon, he was stroking Otrinity's smooth white neck and slowly drifting into slumber.  
  
Legolas knew that Otrinity wouldn't fall asleep before he did. He slowly stopped stroking her neck, hoping she would rest before he did. He still felt so troubled about the feeling he had felt in the forest before. So familiar, yet so untouchable. Like, being able to reach a piece of fruit from the branch of the tree, yet unable to hold onto it.  
  
Eventually, his eyes closed and Otrinity slept beside him.  
  
*  
  
Too late. He had grasped it, but it was now gone. His eyes scanned the room, unable to pierce through the pitch-black shadows. Everything was still, except for the steady breathing of Otrinity beside him. Her sleep went undisturbed, and Legolas was glad for that.  
  
He was pulled into awareness by the sudden feeling of panic in the air around him. It had slipped away now, and he could not find how it had come by his chamber. He stared around, still unable to find the source of that... feeling.  
  
Then, it slipped towards him. Quickly, yet in such away that it was nearly a blur. Otrinity suddenly burst awake, and was standing and kicking. They were all around them now, laughing and reaching, stretching long thin arms. Legolas only saw a rope fall around Otrinity's neck before he was pulled off his bed.  
  
His head landed against his night table, and he cried out as his arm landed beneath him. Hands grabbed at him, pulling him upward. He felt a burly arm wrap around his neck. Another pulled his arms behind him, bonding them tightly with a thick rope.  
  
Otrinity screeched nearby, her whinnies for help left unheeded. Legolas felt like crying himself, he was suddenly left unable to help someone who needed him.  
  
A single tear fell from his bright eyes.  
  
He could only see the gleam of Otrinity's silvery coat in the moonlight over the bedspread. He cried out to her, but she could only answer in panicked tones. Her hooves raised high in the air, kicking violently at the attackers.  
  
Something was shoved in Legolas's mouth. It tasted sour and wooly, possibly a sock or a boot slip. He choked as the arm around his neck tightened. He winced as something streamed down his face, warm and runny.  
  
Then, another blow came to his head. He screamed and wretched in pain, but it was muffled by the item in his mouth. He called out once more to Otrinity before another blow came.  
  
He didn't know how many times he had to be hit before he was finally knocked out. 


	8. Chapter 8

@Tindamiste Silveryrain-Thanks! I try.  
  
Okay, Easter break so I'm gonna post as much as I possibly can (Yay!) Hope u like! By the way, there's somewhat of a pleasant surprise in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Otrinity felt hot and cold all at once. Her mind and legs felt numb, unable to fathom where she could possibly be now. She recalled running through the palace and onto the streets of Mirkwood. She remembered seeing the horrified people who tried to block the way of these men be struck down. She never looked back to see the result.  
  
Now, she was in the woods, surrounded by hooting men with tight ropes suspending her head high. Horses ran alongside her, smaller but swifter as well. They nudged her roughly whenever she would attempt an escape and nip at her face whenever she tried to get a look at them. She had been running for hours, she could tell.  
  
The sun was rising.  
  
*  
  
Legolas bolted awake, but couldn't sit up or open his eyes, since he feared what he would see. His arm and head throbbed, and he couldn't remember what had happened. However, his heart was scarred in such a way that made the result unforgettable.  
  
"Are you awake?" asked a voice. Legolas nodded painfully, still keeping his eyes shut. His sore arm felt heavy, along with his head. "Just rest now." Legolas suddenly recognized the voice and opened his eyes.  
  
It was Elladen. One of Elrond of Rivendell's twin sons. He grinned gently. Legolas was about to ask when he suddenly answered.  
  
"I arrived last night." he said. "I had barely got here when several men stormed through the gates, a white mare in their group. She stood out somehow..." his eyes went misty for a moment. "Anyway, when I faced the town, two homes and a part of the palace was in flames. There were injured people all about. Elrohir and my father are down there now, assisting the wounded." Legolas shifted, suddenly realizing that sun rays were streaming through a tall window to his right.  
  
"Morning?" he asked. Elladen nodded, chewing something in his mouth.  
  
"Yes. You were constantly writhing in your sleep; almost as though something was burning you. You were bonded and gagged with a filthy boot slip! Obviously manmade. What were they doing here anyway? Those men?" Legolas waited before answering.  
  
"There was a white horse with them?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Elladen, who had stopped chewing and spit a thick substance into his hand. Legolas felt a tear find its way out of his eyes.  
  
"They took Otrinity..." he sobbed. He wiped his face with a shaky hand. Suddenly, a flare of pain entered his wrist and slashed up his arm. He gasped and winced in pain. Elladen immediately apologized.  
  
"They took who?" but Legolas didn't answer. He only let the tears flow from his eyes.  
  
*  
  
A knife gleamed in the morning light, shining with a glow that reminded Otrinity of something called triumph. She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness what would happen next.  
  
*  
  
Thranduil gasped with relief, embracing Legolas before he even began to approach him. He took in a breath; the scent of his hair filled his chest.  
  
Thank Valar he's still alive! he thought.  
  
Legolas suddenly pulled away, looked at his father deep in the eyes. They needed no words to know what had happened to the other.  
  
"I'm sorry." Thranduil forced out. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No. You're not." he replied. Thranduil looked to the floor in shame. Legolas continued walking, dodging his pitiful father.  
  
Legolas stopped at the door, running his fingers along its charred surface. He looked it up and down, then to the right where several tapestries had fallen to the ground, still smoldering from the deadly flames. He then turned to his father, whom still face the ground.  
  
"I'm going after her." he said. Thranduil turned to him, looking him up and down. A crown prince, still willing to do the most dangerous task even with his left arm in a sling and a bandage around his aching head. "You may not approve of her, and you don't have to. I know what she caused here, but I do not know why. Either way, she means so much to me, and I'm sure you can't toss that aside like a ripped tunic that could be sewn back together." Legolas was referring to the pets he had owned before and how Thranduil had so carelessly been rid of them. A long pause.  
  
"I understand." the king replied. Legolas smiled.  
  
Yes. he thought. Yes he does. 


	9. Chapter 9

@ Miste-Thanx 4 ur review! I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long to get up!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Legolas rode deep into the woods, letting his horse lead the way. His arm was in a sling and a bandage around his head was stained with blood. He didn't care. All that mattered now was that he would find Otrinity before it was too late.  
  
The steed he rode wasn't nearly as good as Otrinity, and gave a bumpy ride that caused hiccups of pain to shoot up and down Legolas's arm whenever the path got to rough. They followed the dark trail made by the hunters that kidnapped Otrinity. His elvish locks where untidy and bobbed behind him as they weaved through the trees at full speed.  
  
After perhaps half a day of riding, they came across something. Legolas reared his steed and sniffed the air. There was a heavy metallic smell hanging over the path. His ears pricked the sound of an active debate between two men. He shivered as he dismounted, wondering what weapon he could use. With his arm, it was impossible to use his bow and his knife wouldn't be quick enough. Finally, he decided he could only succeed in one way, and he laughed as he began his plan.  
  
He slipped quietly off the path, tiptoeing off to the left behind a line of thick brush. He began crawling on one arm and his knees. He couldn't help but grin. He took his index finger and dipped it in the mud, making it as black as coal. Then, he continued on until he reached the spot where two men were sitting across from each other on the path, arguing lively.  
  
"I'm sure it was accidental!" insisted one. "Reqrui didn't mean to set that second home on fire."  
  
"Well, it's his entire fault now that the elves will be after the human's necks! They're probably sending their beasts on us right now!"  
  
"Balderdash!" rebounded the other. As the dispute went on Legolas positioned himself so that he was able to be completely silent. Then, he slowly began breathing in deep, raspy gasps. At first, neither of the men noticed until Legolas had poked his muddy finger out through the bush, waving it up and down slowly. The man across from him stared wide-eyed. Legolas started making a sniffing noise.  
  
"What now?" asked the man Legolas was closest to. The man across pointed a trembling finger to the shrub. Legolas grinned as the other turned around in fear. After a couple of quick gasps and yells, the men ran off crying "Beast! Beast!" Legolas waited until he could no longer see them, hear them, or feel them until he returned to his horse and continued his search for Otrinity.  
  
He didn't come across any other men for quite some time. He thought maybe that they weren't even part of the hunting group. Just as he pushed the thought from his mind, a tearing pain ripped through his shoulder. He gasped and nearly fell off his horse. Then, a high whinny whipped through the air.  
  
Otrinity!  
  
*  
  
Otrinity felt more sorrow then pain. The dagger plunged into her shoulder let out very little blood, but when the man withdrew it, the red liquid oozed out like a waterfall. She trembled in fear. Her stomach wretched with hunger and her head throbbed with agony. She tried to focus on breathing, but couldn't concentrate with all this pain in her body.  
  
How can I hurt so much all at once? she asked herself.  
  
Moments passed and a laugh finally ceased from the man's harsh throat.  
  
"You will die the same way your damned mother did." he cackled. Otrinity could feel the dagger sliding down her neck, leaving behind a long, red scratch against her white coat.  
  
"Helwar!" came a cry before a wail of pain split the atmosphere. The man looked over his shoulder to see one of his men fall, an arrow plunged deep into his chest. "Ambush!"  
  
Helwar was much wiser then his brother, Breraw, and knew that if this was an ambush then someone would have gotten to him and Otrinity by now. He ignored the dead man and prepared his final strike on Otrinity before he would kill whoever dared to enter their camp.  
  
Suddenly, an elven arrow flew through the air and struck the dagger just as it was about to be brought down on Otrinity's head. It spun from his grasp, landing embedded in the dirt. In a swift motion, something had knocked him down and taken Otrinity from where she lay against the tree.  
  
When he recovered, he could only see a figure limping out of sight. Retrieving his dagger from the soil, he pursued.  
  
He didn't know how long it took him; just that the figure had suddenly disappeared and reappeared again.  
  
"You!" he cried, dagger at ready, his eyes displaying merciless anger.  
  
Legolas stared at him, silent and deadly with an arrow nocked to his bowstring.  
  
"Don't make me do it again." he pleaded, his hands trembling.  
  
For a fleeting moment, they could only stare. Then, Legolas let go of the arrow, letting it fly.  
  
Helwar stood stock still, holding his breath as the arrow whizzed by him. He closed his eyes and let the breath out. When he reopened them, Legolas was gone.  
  
"Run then." he murmured. "Run from what you are to face, like the coward you are! You'll never get away! I won't let you! You'll never escape! I'll get what I want and avenge my brother! Avenge my people!" he paused, panting with rage. "It's far from over." 


	10. Chapter 10

@Silian-The whole bow thing is explained below!  
  
@MorotheWolfGod-I'M GOING AS FAST AS I- *trips over her keyboard*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Legolas didn't know how it happened, just that all the pain in his head and his arm had suddenly disappeared when he saw the dagger strike Otrinity's thigh, which now bled unceasingly over his forearm and hands. He didn't stop until the threats of Helwar had long faded behind him. He then set Otrinity down gently on the grass. Soon, he was pulling all his herbs out of his satchel and chewing them.  
  
He busied himself with making a fire and finding water to boil as well as attempting to heal his foal. His friend.  
  
Soon, a small flame was slowly boiling a pot of water and Otrinity's head was on Legolas's lap. Then, a sudden question hit him. How was he able to lift Otrinity before? Horses her size usually weighed perhaps three or four times more then him. Why was she so light? He stroked his Otrinity's neck, but was now questioning whether or not he should call her a horse anymore.  
  
Eventually, they both fell asleep in the grass. Legolas awoke first, eyeing the sunrise on the east horizon. He could feel the slow, steady breath of Otrinity beneath him. He slowly lifted his head and stared down in amazement.  
  
Otrinity's neck and thigh were fully healed. Legolas smiled and gently stroked her head. She stirred and woke, blinking in the bright morning light.  
  
"Good Morning." Legolas said, grinning. As he stroked her head, something suddenly pricked at him. Curiously he examined his hand, which now had a long scratch on the palm. Then, he glanced at Otrinity's head.  
  
There was a small sharp object pointing through the skin.  
  
*  
  
When Legolas lead Otrinity into the Mirkwood Kingdom, he wasn't at all expecting what came. A sudden eruption of cheers and whistling hit him and his mare. Otrinity pranced in excitement as the people in the streets applauded, welcoming home from a triumphant mission.  
  
Legolas was offered many things as he slowly worked his way towards the palace. He soon had pockets full of coins and breads from the villagers who had shoved them in when he wouldn't accept them. Otrinity soon found her mouth full of rich hay that exploded with flavor in her mouth. Though she was hungry, she didn't eat most of it. Petal confetti was thrown over them, and the elders would bless them. Both the elf and horse thought it was more like a ritual for a god then a simple homecoming.  
  
However, after much struggle and chewing of tantalizing foods, they had finally made it to the steps of the palace, where people would leave their foods and gifts later on. Legolas lead Otrinity to the stable, stroking her for quite some time before he left.  
  
When he entered his chamber, Elrohir and Elladen were both waiting there for him.  
  
"That horse must really be something if she has that many friends!" exclaimed Elrohir as he greeted the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
"She's obviously worth her weight in gold!" agreed Elladen, pointing at Legolas's pockets from which several coins had fallen. Legolas pulled off his tunic and set it upon his bedspread.  
  
"So what brings you two here?" he asked. Elladen and Elrohir exchanged grins.  
  
"If we're not mistaken,"  
  
"You invited us!" Legolas smacked his forehead.  
  
"Of course! But, that was over two months ago! What took you so long?" mysterious smirks crossed their faces.  
  
"We've, well, visited a certain other place as well!" Legolas grinned. The twins had been down in Lothlorien, where they had both met a couple certain she-elves.  
  
"Sure." answered Legolas as he pulled a different tunic over his head. "Where's my father?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Elladen answered. "I think he's trying to take a nap because he couldn't take the stress over worrying about you." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well, might as well show you what has changed over the years!" he said, putting his hands on the twin's shoulders. Then, something came to him. He was healed. His head no longer hurt and his arm was fully healed. He shook the idea from his head to link it with Otrinity's strange lightness before.  
  
*  
  
Legolas had quite a reunion with Elrond. At first, he seemed very angry, then he questioned about him being hurt before. Legolas had managed to change the subject at the time, but that night, he didn't sleep until he had come to a decision. His head injury was just temporary and his arm had been chinked, needing a good crack to send it back into place. As for Otrinity's strange weight loss, he thanked Valar for that blessing. After that, he fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Legolas awoke, drenched in cold sweat, clutching his sheets with white knuckles. Everything in the room was dark, except for the end of his bed where a beam of moonlight fell upon a torn piece of parchment. He immediately seized it, glaring at the letters written in red ink.  
  
Look outside.  
  
That was it. All it said. Legolas read it again, examining both sides. Suddenly, a strange red glow shone through his window. A simple sniff or glance outdoors would have told anyone.  
  
Fire. 


	11. Chapter 11

@Silian-  
  
Loads of action in this chapter! Quite possibly one of my best! Hope u like and please review! U know how much I like those!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By the time Legolas got to his balcony, screams and yells had burst from the flames. He scanned the ground, spotting several people carrying large buckets of water towards the flaming stables. Legolas tossed the letter aside, knowing already who had caused such chaos and havoc.  
  
He pulled off his baggy shirt and tied it around his waist, being sure the knot was nice and tight. Then he threw himself over the edge, catching his secret rope and swinging down towards the cobblestone path. He ran, shirtless, towards the flames that licked the black sky. The ugly stench of smoke and burning wood filled his senses, and he tasted soot on his tongue.  
  
After scaling the fence that surrounded the stable, he spotted Elladen and Elrohir. They were standing on both sides of Elrond, who was being held back from the fire.  
  
"Thranduil!" he was crying frantically. Elrohir and Elladen both had the identical faces of regret and sorrow. Legolas ran to them, and he was told in full detail.  
  
"Your father went into the stable! He went to see Otrinity! He wouldn't tell us why!" the twins had to yell since the roof of the stable collapsed in a deafening roar. Legolas stared at the flames, now rising higher then even the trees. They reflected in his eyes, now blurred over with pain.  
  
"Father!" he cried. Elladen, closest to Legolas, let go of his father, who was ready to give up.  
  
"Legolas, don't!" he cried. It was too late. Legolas had run through the flaming doorframe of the stable just before the wall collapsed.  
  
*  
  
It was hot, like tar flowing out of the ground in a strange gaseous form. Otrinity gasped and dropped her head, trying to see through the plumes of smoke. Her eyes stung and tears fell from them. She strained her ears, trying to hear beyond the constant hiss and cracking of the burning wood around her.  
  
Then, she heard it. Again. A small cough and a plea for help. She stomped her feet and sniffed, but ended up in a coughing fit herself. She could not see or smell, so she would have to trust her ears.  
  
Listening in every direction, she found the one from which the sound was the strongest. Straining her ears, she followed it.  
  
After stumbling and tripping, the voice was strong enough to convince her to open her eyes. She squinted and saw immediately who was in front of her.  
  
Thranduil.  
  
*  
  
Legolas's lungs constricted. His arm bled along with his chest. His shirt had caught flame long ago and crucially burned his lower back. Every now and then he could only utter the name: "Otrinity!"  
  
He tripped and stumbled, squinting through his bleary eyes. His hair was flapping from the hot breeze all around him. He breathed through a cupped hand over his mouth. Otrinity, he thought. Please, Otrinity, please come!  
  
And she did. Legolas gasped and regretted it, breathing in nothing but smoke as he saw the white figure of Otrinity emerge with Thranduil on her back. She paused beside him. He grinned in the murkiness of the flames, stroking Otrinity's nose. Then he fainted.  
  
*  
  
"What's that?" cried Elrohir as he threw a bucket onto the flames that re- arose from the ashes. He blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. Yes, something was emerging from the flames, at a full gallop!  
  
"Otrinity!" cried Elladen with relief as the tall mare emerged with a fainted king on her back. She galloped out of the flames, turning sharply so that Thranduil gently slid off her into the arms of two guards. Then, bolting between the twins, she ran back into the fire.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity never wished more that she could talk! She nudged Legolas's head gently, whinnying to him in a desperate tone. A loud crack rumbled through the air, and something fell nearby. Otrinity gasped, looking around. A large, flaming beam was falling towards them.  
  
Without thinking, Otrinity leaped over Legolas's torso, prancing and kicking the air madly. Suddenly, a burst of light shot from her forehead, long and thin like the staff of a wizard. She cried out in shock as the beam above her suddenly disappeared. Her head felt heavy, as though a massive weight was just added to it. She stood there, gasping for a moment.  
  
Legolas groaned beneath her belly, stirring. Otrinity stepped away from him, nudging him once more. Then, she noticed the flaming pieces of wood that littered a pant leg. She shoved her head under Legolas's chest and tossed him down her neck onto her smooth white back. Barely conscious Legolas gripped her main, groaning in pain. Then, Otrinity burst through the lane of the stable, dodging fallen beams and stable doors. With a mighty burst of power, she leapt from the flames out into the cool night air.  
  
Elrohir and Elladen caught Legolas as he slid off her back. Otrinity breathed deeply, sitting down beside the elf prince and king. The guards and citizens that surrounded them gasped in awe, their mouths gaping open.  
  
Outstretching from Otrinity's forehead, was a long, twisting silver horn. 


	12. Chapter 12

@adromir-no problem! Ur probably busy anyway with ur series! I don't mind!  
  
@Silian-reading @ work can get to be a bad habit. Believe me, I know!  
  
@MorotheWolfGod-*rubs nose which is swollen from hitting the computer screen*  
  
I'm so glad u guys liked the last chapter! pretty action-packed wasn't it? Well, it's nothing compared to what'll happen in the next chapter. This one just has... well... you'll see!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Pain coursed through Legolas's torso like a river through a valley. He was lying on his stomach on a soft bed. A thin sheet lay over his reddened body. He slowly put his hand on his lower back, then pulled it away as a sharp, burning feeling flew up and down his spine. He glanced at his hand, which had a simple scratch across the palm of it. He wondered what would make his back and arm hurt so badly.  
  
His head suddenly tossed with the memory of plunging into the firewall. He could only remember seeing a tall, white mare, and a message. Two words seem to stick out in his mind, yet he couldn't quite grip them. He struggled for them until he fell asleep once more.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity lay quietly in the room. Someone had taken care to decorate the floor with straw, giving her a soft place to lay. There was a window up high facing the north, and Otrinity knew that people were trying to gaze through it at her. Why she didn't know.  
  
There was a mixture of fruits and feed in a large bucket next to the door. On the other side lay a large troph of water. Otrinity had taken a drink from it before, yet someone had taken the time to refill it and check on her constantly. The room felt cool, which was much of a relief. The bars had been taken off the door, giving her the freedom to glance up and down the cold corridor. When she did the first time, she had quite some difficulty with it. She wasn't able to push her head through it because something on her forehead kept catching on the frame above her.  
  
She stood, stumbling slightly with a splitting headache. However, she managed to make it over to her water troph. When she saw her reflection, she gasped, seeing the large, white horn that had finally sprouted from her forehead.  
  
*  
  
When Legolas awoke again, he was screaming in pain. He clenched his fists, ignoring the voice repeatedly shouting at him to lie still. Whenever he stirred, a fitful burn rose up his spine.  
  
"Get off!" he cried, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Legolas! It's me, Elrond!" Legolas suddenly ceased, opening his eyes to see the humorous shocked look on the lord's face. He held a steaming wooden bowl in one hand and a damp cloth in the other.  
  
"Elrond!" Legolas sighed, exhaling then sucking through gritted teeth as the pain in his back increased slightly.  
  
"Just lie still." Elrond said calmly. "I'm just cleaning your wounds."  
  
"Wounds?" asked Legolas worriedly. Elrond placed a cool hand on the back of his neck and gently pushed him over so that he was once more on his stomach.  
  
"Not entirely wounds, just several burns. We've managed to cool then down, but now they must be cleaned. This will hurt." Legolas readied himself for the pain. It came and went quickly as Elrond dabbed the steaming rag on his lower back.  
  
"What happened?" he asked when he had finished and moved on to preparing the bandages.  
  
"A stable fire." Legolas didn't wait for anymore.  
  
"Is Otrinity all right? She isn't..."  
  
"Believe me, that... horse of yours fares much better then you do." something struck Legolas the way Elrond said 'horse'. "I would honestly be more worried about your father, even through he still fares better then you! Honestly, I do believe you were hurt the worst of all."  
  
"My father?" Legolas asked as Elrond helped him sit up. Legolas caught a glimpse of the raw, red marks on his abdomen.  
  
"He went into the stables before the fires started. He told my sons that he went in to see Otrinity, to apologize to her for the way he has been treating her all these years." Legolas stared at him in disbelief as Elrond wrapped the white cloth around Legolas's stomach.  
  
"He did?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes. Then, after she emerged from the fire with you on her back..." he drifted off, finished his work by tying the bandages tightly. "Well, perhaps you should see yourself."  
  
However, Elrond wouldn't let him see Otrinity until he had redressed Legolas's arm and sewn the cut on his forehead that had reopened. By the time he was finished, Legolas looked as though he had fallen off a cliff under an Oliphaunt!  
  
When Legolas was finally lead down the to cool, refreshing armor rooms, a guard lead him to a large round cell where Otrinity was being kept. He heard her whinny of joy and the clopping hooves as he entered. Then, silence as the two stared at each other.  
  
There, in front of Legolas, was a healthy young Unicorn. 


	13. Chapter 13

@MorotheWolfGod-Believe me, I go as fast as I can and, yet, its always too slow! I'll try and keep up-*trips over chair*  
  
This chapter had a pretty major twist in it, so be prepared! hee hee hee!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Years passed, and the friendship between Otrinity and the villagers grew, as well and shrank. They always gave her a formal greeting whenever they saw her, such as bowing or placing their hand upon their left breast over their heart. Otrinity felt uncomfortable, feeling more like royalty then a horse, or, a unicorn.  
  
Legolas noticed this and tried not to show it. Sometimes however, the villagers would offer their most precious gifts to the two. They were of no use to Otrinity or him, so Legolas gracefully refused on the mare's behalf. Soon, the gift-giving idea faded away, now that it was useless.  
  
Thranduil still treated Legolas like his own son, but a son without a pet. He didn't seem to want anything to do with her, and he never said more about the fire except that he wanted to say sorry to Otrinity, which he never got about to. Legolas was confused by his father's actions towards the unicorn, but couldn't bring himself to ask Thranduil about it.  
  
The Hunters, as Legolas learned they were called by Elrond before he had left, were not seen again for some time. Elrohir and Elladen constantly came to visit the Mirkwood Kingdom to 'check up' on things. Legolas knew they were worried about another attack such as Otrinity's kidnapping or the stable fire which had killed two elderly steeds that were crippled anyhow.  
  
Since the night of the fire, everything odd about Otrinity had been explained. Her strange healing magic whenever she was hurt and her awkward lightness when she was weak. Legolas tried to read up on the species in the palace's library, but he found nothing useful. However, he did find out that unicorns have a good sense of taste and can purify water.  
  
One warm summer night, when the Rivendell twins had just left once more, Legolas stayed up late with Otrinity in the stables. He stroked her neck and scratched her forehead around the large horn. Legolas grinned up at her.  
  
"We're inseparable." he told her. Her eyes flickered with a bright light and she tossed her head in agreement. Then, she rested her head over his shoulder in a gesture of friendship. Legolas patted her neck and left the stables.  
  
Little did he know, that it was quite possibly the last time he'd see his friend.  
  
*  
  
"Otrinity?" called Legolas. Everywhere around him there was darkness. Against them galloping around him at top speed was a clear white shadow of a horse with a horn set in the middle of her forehead. Legolas grinned and started a chase, laughing gleefully.  
  
Suddenly, the white blurred spot against the black faded to red. The Outline grew sharper as it wheeled around at him. The shape suddenly changed, shifting into the ugly form of an all too familiar face.  
  
"We meet again." growled Helwar as he covered Legolas's mouth with a cold, dry hand. Legolas struggled, but couldn't find any way out of a strange grip that held him. He tried to scream, but it was muffled by the thick burly hand of the Hunter Man in front of him.  
  
Wake up! Legolas urged himself. He tossed his head and kicked himself. He could feel it. Feel the pain in his wrists, the hot breath of the man above him, and the strange chill in the air. He could hear the laughter of others all around him. He pulled his hands, but they were tied to something. The head board of his bed. He wasn't dreaming. This was real.  
  
Helwar had returned.  
  
Legolas struggled against his bonds, but found that he couldn't pull himself from them. Helwar laughed more and more heartily as he tied a cloth over Legolas's mouth just as a scream for help began to deposit from it.  
  
"Nobody and nothing can help you now, boy." he scowled. Legolas glared at him as he crawled off his bed to the left. Legolas gave a sudden pull against the ropes, but to no avail. They were so rough that they chaffed his skin through his shirt. He wriggled and kicked as they tied bonds around his ankles, but he couldn't do anything. He was helpless.  
  
"Now," sighed Helwar when his men had finished. "We have an elf prince in out clutches." the men around him, hidden in the shadows, laughed. "Not only will we succeed in destroying that beastly mule of his, but we will also receive quite a ransom for this crown prince here." Legolas winced at his next words. "Perhaps something such as the kingdom itself."  
  
In minutes, they had lifted up Legolas and carried him down a rope from his balcony. He tried but did very little damage to the men that held him. They tied him to a horse by the wrists and neck which was lead by Helwar and another man.  
  
Then they rode. Legolas tried to work loose his bonds as they flew through the streets, but they were much too tight and thick.  
  
When he looked over his shoulder, he could see the palace disappearing through the trees behind them. 


	14. Chapter 14

@Miste-I must admit it, I have very VERY evil plans for the future. Even worse then what's to come! hee hee hee!  
  
@MorotheWolfGod-So sorry it took so long! All is explained just below!  
  
Sorry it took so long to type up the next chapter guys, but I sprained my middle finger and my typing got a fumbled. (I know, worst excuse. too bad it actually happened!) Well, now I'm struggling to catch up so pretty pretty please forgive me! Also, rating has gone up for this chapter. Yes, this chapter is PG-13! Just to be safe, mind you! And now, on to what you've all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Otrinity felt as though she was thrown out of her sleep. She was immediately on her feet, screams still echoing in her mind. Her vision swam before her eyes, mingled with images of blurred trees and the hollow eyes of strange men. A sudden madness and desperation filled her. She began kicking widely and shaking her head until the scenes had been flung from her sight. She stood there, panting madly.  
  
They've taken Legolas.  
  
*  
  
The night was one of the most hellish in Legolas's life. More times then he could remember he had fallen off his horse. The men around him would kick and yell until he remounted himself. There were welts and scabs on his legs for reasons he couldn't recall. The men would flank both sides of him, not warning him about low branches that soon had him leaning downward for the whole ride. He recalled one point when a man used a dagger to force him back onto his clumsy steed. He wasn't entirely sure where it cut him, just that there was a burning pain in his back.  
  
He didn't notice the trees growing thinner and thinner as they went on, and the streams grew wider. The moon was hidden for the whole ride, either by the trees or by the shadow of the Earth. The stars were dim and insects swarmed in their thin light.  
  
When dawn came, they still didn't stop. They rode at a thundering gallop until they had come to a stream. One of the horses literally collapsed from exhaustion. Legolas pitied it when the men left it alone to drink and feed.  
  
The sun was high and could be seen trough the thin trees. Legolas knew they were near the edge of Mirkwood, most likely to the southwest. The men shoved him off his horse and he groaned in pain when he head struck a rock. They dragged him in his bonds towards a tree where they tied him.  
  
They forced some crumbly dry bread into his mouth and he spit it back out. He got a cuff over his head for that which knocked him out until their next stop when the horses were flagging.  
  
They were near some falls now that lead down to the stream they had stopped by before. The cliff was perhaps just a small bit higher then Legolas's balcony. Legolas could see over it because they had placed him against a young tree that had it's roots tangling down the rocks.  
  
That rest was much longer then the last. The horses were all tethered so they could reach a muddy pool as well as some green weeds. Fires were built and a lean-to was built against a thick tree. Legolas watched as they argued about something. Before it broke out into a major fistfight, one of the men just sighed and approached him. Legolas glared at him as he sat down in front of him. He didn't even wince when he pulled out a dagger.  
  
After displaying how sharp the weapon was by chopping a thin branch right down the middle in one swipe with hardly any effort, he crawled closer to the elf prince, pointed the blade directly at his breast.  
  
"Where's your pet?" he asked in a hissing voice. A wave of odor swept over the elf, but his set frown did not flicker. The man grinned, and quickly sliced open Legolas's shirt. Once again, he pressed the knife against his bare chest. "Tell me, elf." he said, a menacing grin growing wider with anticipation. Legolas simply shook his head slowly. The man's grin finally broke into a toothy smile as he held the knife in a threatening fist.  
  
Legolas had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming from the loud pain that burst from his chest. He looked down once. He could see the dagger thrust in his stomach. He muffled whatever came out of his mouth when the man pulled it out once more. He could feel the warm liquid falling over his stomach and legs.  
  
The man stood and gave Legolas a violent kick right where the new opening was. He struggled for breath when the wind left him. Tears of pain began to sting his eyes.  
  
"Tell me!" said the man, giving Legolas another kick that landed on his cheekbone. Pain flared through Legolas's torso like a massive wave striking the once peaceful sands.  
  
Don't tell them! Legolas thought widely. No, tell them. Once you do, it will all be over. I can't, Otrinity could die!  
  
He fought with himself until a particularly hard blow struck him in his side and sent him wheeling around the tree.  
  
"I won't tell you!" he screamed finally. The man suddenly growled with rage and sliced the blade down Legolas's exposed arm. "I won't!"  
  
Legolas wasn't entirely sure what happened next, except that it wasn't him who had cut the bonds. A foot landed between his shoulder blades, thrusting him towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Tell me, or your life ends here!" Legolas stared down and the current that would have swallowed him up in seconds. It rushed down the canyon in a swirl of white. "Tell me!" the man put both hands on Legolas's shoulders, ready to push him over.  
  
Legolas had to force the words out. "No!"  
  
He couldn't hear the cried of angry protest from the men over the roar of the falls as he fell over the cliff. 


	15. Chapter 15

@Legilmalith-Insanity isn't all that rare around the interenet; I don't mind!  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long you guys! I'm working hard to get all I can up, but I have all this 4-h stuff, tests and retests, and I'm having a major problem with a couple of friends! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Otrinity had quite a time trying to get out of the kingdom without being delayed. However, when she passed the large gate she saw two guards that were bonded in thick ropes. She hesitated before cutting them loose using her magical horn. Though it wasn't sharp it grew hot and burned through them until the two elves could snap them. After, she left them to warn the kingdom. That was when Thranduil would find both his son and his son's friends missing.  
  
Otrinity and the king had something in between them, though it was not friendship. That was very clear. Thranduil however, no longer hated her. To him, she was a horse his son rode. Yet, he treated her like an equal. She could not define it exactly; just that it wasn't a friendship or a rivalry.  
  
The trees were a blur in front, behind and alongside her. Sweat was beginning to prick her fur, collecting in fat beads. The long sword on her head slashed through the trees, clearing her path before her. Her eyes strained forward as her hooves pounded the Earth.  
  
Please, she thought. Please let him be alive.  
  
*  
  
When Legolas awoke, he couldn't recall ever being in so much pain. The stab wound in his stomach bled wildly, warming up his body but a little. His head throbbed and he felt cold. His world spun around him, and he was unable to concentrate very hard. He attempted to focus on hanging onto an overhanging branch, but couldn't grip it for very long at all. So, he slowly slid downstream, struggling to stay afloat.  
  
Once, he tried to paddle to shore, but he lost his way somehow and was sucked into a small whirlpool that nearly caused Legolas to draw his last breath. He was able to stay buoyant in the water very well, like most elves, but as he went downriver more blood left him along with the will of life. He slowly sank further and further.  
  
At some point, everything changed. He had lost track of time and no longer knew how long he was in the water. It felt like days. When his knees suddenly touched the stones on the streambed, he tried to stand up. A wave of pain and dizziness hit him and he fell back down. A great current caught him, and he was soon sucked under.  
  
There was little he could do. His stomach wretched with pain whenever he moved. He opened his eyes and squinted in attempt to see the water around him. Air was slowly leaving him in large, unsteady bubbles. His head felt heavy, and the pain dimmed.  
  
Slowly, he faded into darkness.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity suddenly skidded to a stop. Her eyes scanned the cliff wildly. It took a ten foot drop into the water. She wasn't sure why, but she found her self urging something to resurface there, to rise from the waters.  
  
Please, she pleaded. Please, please come! Come!  
  
Suddenly, as though by complete chance, Legolas bobbed up out of the water. His eyes were closed lightly, his lips dripped with the chilled water from the river. Otrinity stared for a moment then leapt into the water with all her might.  
  
She tossed her head when she resurfaced, eyeing Legolas's head before her just before he sank into the river once more. Without even taking a breath, she was under the water once more. Her eyes strained to see her friend. She squinted through the water, finally spotting a shadow that was sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
Although she was short of breath, she managed to push herself towards the shape, eyeing that it was Legolas. She swam deeper then floated up with Legolas being limply pushed on her back.  
  
They finally broke air and were able to head towards the shore. Otrinity pushed herself harder until they were both safe on the pebbles. Otrinity collapsed at the elf's side. She lay her head on his stomach.  
  
Legolas wasn't breathing. Otrinity felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. She nudged next to him and rubbed her head with his. A single tear fell down her cheek. 


	16. Chapter 16

Again, sry it took so long u guys! I'm in 4H and our achievement day is tomorrow! eep! Anyway, enjoy the chappie!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
As the small droplet splashed onto Legolas's cold cheek Otrinity couldn't help thinking about all that her and Legolas had been through. After rescuing her from the hunters he took her in and raised her from a foal to a grown unicorn! Another tear fell onto the dead body below her.  
  
After Otrinity was taken by the hunters Legolas came after her. He fought for her and triumphed. After he brought her home, the hunters returned for him. When it was her chance to show how much she loved Legolas and how much she cared for his safety, she failed. She wouldn't get a second chance. She lost, and that was that.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Otrinity jerked as Legolas coughed beneath her. His stomach still bled and he coughed repeatedly, as though he would never stop. He rolled over and faced the ground, spitting up ugly red water. Otrinity sniffed him, as though trying to make sure he was alive.  
  
Legolas rolled onto his back once more. His hands gripped his stomach as he coughed up more water mingled with blood. Otrinity couldn't help but want to smile. She bent down and licked the side of his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Otrinity?" he asked weakly. Otrinity rubbed his face with her soft muzzle. He smiled and shut his eyes again.  
  
Otrinity let him rest for a short while then she began nudging him harder. The elf groaned in pain as she started pushing her head under his back. After a long, painful struggle, Legolas was mounted.  
  
No sooner did the cries come. Legolas cried out as something skimmed his cheek, ripping away the skin so that a long thin line showed.  
  
"There they are!" cried Helwar from upriver. Legolas took a quick glance over his shoulder to see him and many others galloping over the hill.  
  
Before Legolas barely had time to steady himself, Otrinity took off. The trees whipped against Legolas and the unicorn. Legolas wrapped a single hand around her smooth neck and gripped his stomach with the other. The wound had stopped bleeding but it sent flares of pain up his chest. His and Otrinity's grace was no use to stop the constant unsteadiness that caused them a great deal of speed. The Hunters were gaining, ready to land upon their pray.  
  
Despite Otrinity's solid efforts to keep Legolas mounted the elf fell. Otrinity wheeled around to see him lying on the ground, a hunter approaching with a spear in his hand.  
  
A sudden blast of light shot from somewhere just above Otrinity's head. In a second, she understood that her horn was protecting the elf as the white flame struck down several of the men closest to Legolas. Flame after flame protruded from the long saber as Otrinity leaped over Legolas.  
  
The men around her started screaming. She kicked at any who came to close, careful not to step even on Legolas's sprawled golden hair. A single arrow was fired before Otrinity felt a blast of heat pelt her from her horn, firing out in all directions. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the heat to fade.  
  
It fluttered away as a soft breeze rustled the bushes around her. When she finally gathered herself up enough to open her eyes she saw Legolas first. He lied below her, covering his head with both hands. He breathed in short raspy gasps. Otrinity sniffed him once and was convinced he was still okay. At least, not injured more so.  
  
She looked around, seeing her damage done to the still smoldering bodies around her. She winced as an ugly stench entered her nose. The smell of burning flesh.  
  
Otrinity whinnied in a loud mix of anger and hate. It wasn't directed at the men and it wasn't just something to let out what had happened. She was cursing herself.  
  
I killed them! she thought as she tossed her head in agony for her own actions. I killed them! I just didn't want them to hurt Legolas and I killed them!  
  
"There wasn't any other way." Otrinity started at the sound. Legolas's eyes glances up at her. "It wasn't your fault." with that, he passed out.  
  
Otrinity stood there, struggling for breath. If Legolas wasn't underneath her, her knees would've buckled and she would have fallen.  
  
We can communicate. she thought. 


	17. Chapter 17

sorry for it being so late again peoples! I promise you that it will be done by summer vacation! BTW, I've made up a little treat for u guys thanks to OrlandoBloomFiles.com! It's a little picture (animation picture ^_^) of what I thought what Legolas would look like most of the time in this fic. Also, I've made up an amateur Pirates of the Caribbean Desktop with all Orlando Bloom! If u guys want either of these, then just give me an email!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
So they came. Otrinity held her head high and Legolas rested his head on her smooth neck. The silver main and tail bobbed and waved just slightly as they entered the Mirkwood kingdom through the gate. The guards wished for Legolas to ride with them to the palace, but Legolas refused strongly. His spirit may have cracked, but his will still remained strong.  
  
Otrinity spent the most of her thoughts on concentrating on Legolas and that his body remained on her back. She eyed everybody that she passed, being sure that they would only point at Legolas or cry out in fear at seeing their prince in such a state.  
  
When they reached the palace, Thranduil was already waiting outside the gate. He rushed up and let his son slide into his arms. Legolas shoved him away and landed on his feet on the marble steps. He grinned at his father then nodded towards Otrinity. Thranduil shook his head.  
  
"Later, please Legolas. You need help!" the king began to slide his arm around Legolas's waist so that he may assist him up the steps.  
  
"No, father." said Legolas through gritted teeth, gently pushing away the hand. "Now." Thranduil stared at him for a moment, then to the tall unicorn that stood behind his son. He stepped forward and sighed, wondering what to say. No, not what to say, where to start.  
  
"First, you save me, then you save my son twice. You damn near lost your life doing those things and every time... I was... I was frightened for both my son... and you. You've done several good deeds for Mirkwood's royal family, and I cannot thank you enough for it." Legolas grinned as his father's words became more and more full of emotion. "If it wasn't for you... I would no longer have my son." He gently reached out and stroked her horn, feeling the smooth curves and gentle warmth. "I swear now that I and all the palace personnel will be your protectors should any of this ever happen again."  
  
Legolas looked at Otrinity, then back to his father.  
  
"It will not happen again." he said. Thranduil looked towards his son, letting his hand fall to stroke Otrinity's nose.  
  
"It won't?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"It's over, father." said Legolas, grinning. Thranduil didn't know whether to grin or cry when his son fainted right there.  
  
*  
  
When Legolas awoke, he noticed several vases with colorful flowers arranged poetically in them. There were folded pieces of parchment that sat next to each one. Some said 'Get Well' or 'Hope you Feel Better'. Legolas grinned, but skipped reading them. He wouldn't be able to make out the words anyhow. The night had settled in, letting Legolas become cool under his blankets.  
  
He shut his eyes and leaned back against his pillow. This day had been the best and yet the worst of his life. He nearly died from a knife-wound and yet his father had finally accepted Otrinity. He felt so full and satisfied. Nothing could be better.  
  
The next day, everything changed... 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
It didn't take long. Not at all. Much less then usual. The worry had gone down and the suspense had disappeared. Elves all over Mirkwood celebrated, the palace most of all. The royal family couldn't have been happier when the Rivendell Royalties arrived just an hour before the feast.  
  
Otrinity was never in the stables any more. She slept in the courtyard or in the palace. Nobody was worried about any mess she'd leave behind because she was always considerate about the others. Children in the kingdom would run up to her and stroke her whenever she was seen. The only place where she could find true peace, without noise or hassle, was in the woods with her friend.  
  
Legolas healed quickly and barely scarred. He and Otrinity went into the woods everyday now and enjoyed every breath and every minute of it. Legolas would laugh as he hadn't in ages and Otrinity would toss her head, letting her silver mane fall perfectly back into place.  
  
However, everything changed when that fateful night returned. For the last time.  
  
*  
  
"Where has Otrinity gone, my son?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"She has decided to rest in the forest this night." replied Legolas, looking up from his meal to grin at his father.  
  
"It is truly amazing how you two communicate so well." said Thranduil, swallowing the last of his potatoes. "Almost like she is talking."  
  
"It sounds like she is, but for her lips not moving. I truly hope you shall be able to do it someday." Legolas completed the rest of his vegetarian meal in a content silence.  
  
Thranduil left the table after him, walking silently towards the courtyard.  
  
*  
  
Legolas hadn't yet changed into his night clothes and was opening a drawer. Inside was a small book, a inkwell, and a thin light quill. He pulled out all of the items and placed them on his desk.  
  
He decided while he was recovering from his injuries that he would write up a book on Unicorns since he hadn't found much in the library. He had started it and was planning to finish it later tonight, if it wasn't for that strange lingering feeling in his gut.  
  
It came suddenly and quietly. He was about to sit down, but froze in the process. The hair on the back on his neck stood on end and goose bumps rose on his arms. He shivered with a sudden discomfort and unwelcome worry. When the hair-curling scream echoed throughout the corridors outside his bedchamber, he knew something was wrong.  
  
He took a moment to gather his dagger that he now kept hidden just behind his bed. He uncovered it, revealing the glint that reflected the moonlight. Then, he darted out the door into the long, quiet hall.  
  
Minor domes held up the roof many feet above the elf prince's head. There was nobody in this part of the castle, which was strange because the servants ought to have been watering the plants.  
  
Legolas cautiously turned a corner before entering the throne hall. There was nobody there. Legolas stepped forward slowly, until the sound of broken glass cracked and popped underneath his boots. He looked ahead of him where broken shards and droplets of water were scattered. He gasped at the sight of a bloody leg being the only visible body part from behind a statue.  
  
He stumbled back, the glass popped one last time underneath his heel until he wheeled around and ran.  
  
It pushed himself as fast as he could down the hall, the dagger held tight in his fist. He remembered to pump his arms and take longs strides to get away as fast as he could. What he had forgot, was to look around corners as he dashed around him.  
  
The blow was similar was running into a wall. So close that Legolas thought that was what he did as he fell back. The dagger clattered out of his hand and hit the wall to his left. His eyes darted up to meet the shadowed slits of a towering man.  
  
"Well, well," he said grinning. Legolas hardly saw the large hand reach out and grab his hair, pulling him onto his feet and drawing him closer so that he was face-to-face with the human.  
  
"We meet again, Legolas."  
  
*  
  
Deep in the forest and sudden pang hit Otrinity. Her head flew up from her grazing. Her eyes wild and alert.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Something was very, very wrong. 


	19. Chapter 19

A-hoy-hoy! I just wanna warn u guys that I wrote this after a combination of fries, hamburger, gingerale (YUM!), a mint and half-a-humungo-pixie- stick, just in case I get too descriptive or too fast or too farfetched! Komprenday? allrighty! BTW, in case u didn't know, the big man is Helwar (eek!) don't worry! He's almost finished... I hope!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Legolas wasn't surprised when the smell of blood increased as they headed through the castle. The Hunters had shown no mercy in their invasion except, it had appeared, in his case. They didn't even tie his wrists together or put a rope around his ankles. He knew that they wanted him in good condition for whatever was to come.  
  
His mind raced desperately with questions. Where was his father? And Otrinity... was she still alive? How many innocent people had they killed? How could he get out of this once more... if he could.  
  
The Hunters seemed to know there way around the palace almost as well as any servant. They lead him through the passages and corridors until they finally came to the throne room. Legolas stared beyond the greasy headed men towards the two throne chairs where he and his father had before sat. He felt a pang of awful worry shoot through him as they passed through the room towards the doors that faced the north into the courtyard.  
  
Legolas glanced around in every direction. The sun was rising to his right in the east and the flowers were beginning to blossom, oblivious to the horror that was occurring before them: The siege of Mirkwood.  
  
"Now," said Helwar ahead. The men around Legolas all halted as though on a silent command. The only sound, other then Helwar's pacing steps, was the unsettling wind in the trees and the constant plinking of the small spring that wound through the flowerbed. Legolas made sure that his glaring stare never left Helwar as he paced.  
  
"Why must you stare at me like that Legolas?" he asked after stopping his agitating movements. "We've known each other for years. You know me don't you?"  
  
"I know you." said Legolas through gritted teeth. "And I know why you're here."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" he asked. "Why might I be here, in the kingdom of Mirkwood, miles away from my home and family, with my guards leading you into this courtyard?"  
  
Legolas wasn't sure how to put it, but they both knew what was going on.  
  
"I was in your way." he answered after a moment of strenuous thought. "You wanted to murder Otrinity and I always stopped you from doing it. This way, you can get rid of both Otrinity and me and..." he drifted off, not wanting to say it. "The elves of Mirkwood." Helwar nodded. His face seemed rather satisfied.  
  
"Close, my friend, but-"  
  
"Don't call me your friend!" Legolas snapped, attempting an escape through the large Hunters around him that resulted in a rough push back.  
  
"As I was saying, prince," a small hint of anger seemed to tap that word. "You are close, but yet far off. You see, over the past years of our knowing each other, I have tried to kill that 'pony' of yours many times and yes, you did always get in the way. Last time, I was planning to get rid of you once and for all. To destroy you and the throne of Mirkwood. However, our last meeting caused the want for more. I will get more then a handful of deaths and a lost crown. This time I will have the death of you," he nodded towards a corner hidden by a hedge where two guards emerged. Between them, was Legolas's struggling father.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried, pulling and twisting but unable to escape from the grasp of his captors.  
  
"The death of your father," Helwar stepped closer until he reached the edge of the ring. He leaned forward, over the locking arms of his cronies. "And the death of that dreadful little mule." Legolas stepped up to the man until they were face to face.  
  
Legolas noticed know that he was much taller then himself, and possibly stronger in the body. His only chance was to beat his mind.  
  
"You won't." he said. He glanced at his father. "You may kill me, and the king, and Otrinity..." he felt a sour pain welling up in his throat as he said those words. "But the people of Mirkwood are strong and they will not let you live your life in the happiness and satisfaction of the pain you have caused."  
  
"Silly little prince." he muttered. "First you are stupid enough to get involved, and now you say I will not prevail? I have murdered half your palace in one night! That is not even a quarter, nor an eighth of my men! I told you long ago we had three hundred and six men. As of now there are over five hundred waiting just outside your gates. They have blocked off every chance of escape. You people will perish. However, not before they see there king and prince fall." He backed away slowly, taking in his sick glory of his last words.  
  
"Lock them up." he said. "Take them to the highest balcony that overlooks any public location. The gate will do fine."  
  
Legolas had to be forced out of the courtyard. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The dawn seemed slow to come. From the outside the morning looked like any other. The horizon of trees glowed orange and yellow and the flowers blossomed with their summery rainbows. The streams glittered and splashed over the gleaming rocks. The sorrow was hidden very well.  
  
The elves came out and were oblivious to the silent castle until the sun had breached the edge of the trees. A single passerby had a sudden chill and looked up the steps. His keen eyes could see the stain of blood on the door handle.  
  
He didn't cry out or yell any warning. He dashed up the steps and looked at the handle. The rays of sun crawled up the steps behind him, landing gently on the red against brass. Gripping the handle tightly and twisting it hard he opened the door.  
  
Inside was a garden of broken glass and mirrors. Several severed flowers were scattered in puddles of pinkish water on the floor. His eyes turned in horror to the source of the blood that leaked everywhere. The severed body of a servant elf lay in the corner.  
  
It was then he screamed and panic arose.  
  
*  
  
As soon as Helwar stepped out on the gate wall and peered over the balcony fence elves began to curse at him. They knew immediately who it was and it didn't take long for them to realize what he had done.  
  
"I suggest that you cease this crude treatment immediately." he cried out among the roar of the elves. "You see, I don't believe your king would appreciate it." he gestured towards the tower doorway where four guards pushed and shoved a struggling Thranduil. His hands were bound behind his back. The elves were immediately silenced. Helwar grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" piped a small voice, likely of a child. "What did you do to him!" Helwar spotted the youth at the edge of the crowd, his mother attempting to silence him.  
  
"Yes. The prince. The very one I will kill here today. But first, I have a tale to tell you." The crowd stumbled back as Helwar cleared his throat.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity galloped at top speed through the woods. Her mane was a banner behind her neck and her tail the flag. Her sharp quick breathes and frantic tosses of her head revealed how much of a wild animal she really was.  
  
One word, one thought was centered in her mind.  
  
Legolas.  
  
*  
  
After killing Breraw and over half of my men, my greatest friends, I decided I should get revenge in the most brutal ways. The mule will be mine, along with the lives of Legolas and Thranduil, and the kingdom of Mirkwood. A vast addition it would be to my homeland.  
  
"You won't have us!" cried somebody in the crowd.  
  
"You can destroy our Royalties, but not our freedom!"  
  
Yes, my people, thought Thranduil to himself. That is what I taught you.  
  
"Your freedom is already lost! You cannot escape now!" Helwar cackled as the elves below looked around in fear.  
  
Silence followed. Helwar grinned down at them.  
  
Slowly, almost so that he couldn't see, the youth at the back pulled a dagger out of his sheath. One by one, the other Mirkwood elves gathered weapons from nearby stores or armories, returning as though they were about to face a battle they would win.  
  
"They will fight you to the end, Helwar." said Thranduil calmly. "They are more then just citizens. They are living beings with pride and soul." Thranduil looked over his subjects. "That is something you cannot destroy." Helwar's grin closed and faltered.  
  
"We will see." he said. He blew a whistle through his teeth and nodded his head. Thranduil watched as four more guards brought out Legolas.  
  
He didn't struggle like his father. He held his head high and didn't even glance down at the warriors below. Thranduil stared at him, not sure what to say. When the guards stopped, so close to the railing that the king thought they were about to push the prince over, Legolas halted with them.  
  
"I'm sure you all recognize a face like this." said Helwar. Thranduil's eyes widened in fear as the man pulled out a long-sword. "Have you ever seen an expression severed and dried, like an apple in the wintertime?" the crowd backed away slowly. "I have. The heads and bodies of many men littered in my home. The day the mule's mother attacked our homes."  
  
"She wasn't attacking your homes!" cried Legolas, showing as much anger as you could imagine.  
  
"Oh, she wasn't?" asked the man. "Then what was she doing?"  
  
"You were destroying her home first. You came to close and she warded you off. You took one of her own, and anger took her. She attacked in defense and sorrow of your blood-spilling."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Helwar, a threatening tone in his voice.  
  
"Otrinity told me." he said. Helwar was silenced for a moment. A glance at the guards seemed to be some kind of signal because they backed away from Legolas. Legolas glared at all of them. "It's your fault." he said to Helwar.  
  
A roar came from Helwar's lips. He kicked at Legolas in the ribs. Legolas stumbled but refused to fall. The crowd below gasped as the man kicked him again in the chin. Legolas wheeled and toppled over onto his stomach.  
  
Everything around him suddenly felt cold. When he glanced over his shoulder the long-sword was held horizontally above his back.  
  
To Be Continued... (hee hee hee!)  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure about which way is horizontal *blushes* but I do think it is up and down. If I'm wrong, please correct me! 


	21. Chapter 21

SSSSOOO sorry is took so long you guys! I couldn't upload anything for so long! ff.net is getting totally screwed up! Plus my browser is going incredibly slow so it's hard to get anywhere! I really hope you guys didn't abandon my fic! *big watery eyes!*  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Otrinity immediately began to panic when she burst from the trees. High up on top of the Mirkwood gate ahead she could see him. A sword raised high above his head. She kicked up her front legs and whinnied at him, hoping with all her heart she could distract him.  
  
She did, and he looked away from his target.  
  
*  
  
Legolas shut his tightly, waiting for the blow. It came, but not physically.  
  
"The unicorn!" cried Helwar above him. Legolas immediately sat up and tried to see over the edge of the balcony facing out from the kingdom. However, Helwar's foot came down and pressed him gently to the floor.  
  
"Stay here!" he hissed. He slowly walked away, still holding the long sword.  
  
"Otrinity." cried Helwar to the mare. It has been a short time since we have last met. You haven't changed the least bit." Otrinity stamped angrily in reply.  
  
'Legolas...' Legolas gasped when he heard the thought sent to him. 'Do it now!' Legolas hesitated at first. He could hear Otrinity's uneasy movements so well that he felt as though he could almost see her. The elf looked around before pushing himself into action.  
  
He leaped up while Helwar still babbled on to Otrinity. He jumped high and swung his bonded arms ahead of him under his feet. Helwar still didn't notice. Like the speed of light he pulled a sword from a guard's sheath. Dodging the dives of aware men he took the sword and brought it down on Helwar's head.  
  
He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the blood. He felt his sword hit something solid. He shuddered, feeling the blade tremble. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I do think that should be enough out of you." said Helwar, holding his sword up to Legolas's. The man dodged aside and shoved the tip of his sword under the hilt of the elf's. The sword flew from Legolas's hands and clattered to the side. His eyes followed it as it slid into a corner behind his father. "You really are quite an annoyance when it comes to heroism."  
  
A sudden blast of heat and flame erupted from somewhere. Legolas was thrown backwards into the balcony wall. His neck suddenly exploded with a fiery pain that made his head buzz.  
  
Before he passed out he could see large flames licking the trees.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity immediately bolted forward. Her hooves felt full of power and her legs full of energy. She took her breath in loud gasps. Anger and worry flared in her heart.  
  
She stormed towards the gate, showing no mercy of her wrath. Her steps sounded like thunder against the sudden stones as she cascaded into the gate.  
  
She appeared larger then she actually was. Her horn gleamed with white slivers of mist that cradled her body like a blanket.  
  
The battle for Mirkwood had begun.  
  
*  
  
Thranduil was immediately abandoned due to the panic of the guards. At first he had fallen to the floor. He covered his head as flaming branches fell from the sky. Screams of fear and cries of war erupted from the invisible Mirkwood Elves below. Thranduil risked taking a glance at his son.  
  
He was lying on his side back facing him. His head was bent down so his chin touched his chest. Thranduil squinted as smoke veiled over them. The sound of another explosion filled the air.  
  
Before the smoke completely hid his sight of Legolas he could see Helwar approaching him with a shattered sword in his right hand.  
  
Thranduil leapt off the ground like a cat on the hunt just a shattered branch landed below him. He grabbed a sword as from the ground as he rushed towards his son.  
  
"For Breraw!" cried Helwar, his sword over his head. Thranduil skidded to a stop between the man and his son, who moaned slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!" he cried, pushing with all his strength against the sword with his own as it came down.  
  
"Out of the way!" commanded Helwar, attempting a push at the elf king. Thranduil felt his foot slid back a short distance.  
  
Thranduil let go of his hold and ducked to the right. He checked Helwar into the smoke. With a cry, he disappeared. Thranduil turned to his son.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
*  
  
Legolas pushed his hair out of his face as he ran. His head buzzed and his back felt numb. He found it hard to breathe at first but he soon grew used to it. He had been winded and something seemed to be embedded in his back. However, he couldn't see or feel what it was.  
  
He ran blindly, not knowing which way he was headed. The world was shadowed over and flames spun here and there. He ran until his lungs hurt. He started to gasp and pant. His whole body felt cramped. He felt alone and frightened. His memory slowly started to slip from his mind. Shadows crept into his body. His arms and legs grew heavier.  
  
Finally, he stumbled and fell. He rolled on down a very rough surface. When the tossing world suddenly stopped the smoke had gone but water in his eyes blurred the world from him. He couldn't think at all except for one word.  
  
Otrinity.  
  
Blackness. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Dreams. That's what they were. Music too. How he knew these things he wasn't sure. They just came to him.  
  
Everything was quiet save for an unfamiliar song that played inside his mind. He could hear the quiet melody of strings and something deep creating a rhythm.  
  
'I'll be the one...'  
  
A quiet piano was heard. Suddenly a image appeared before him.  
  
A large stone. Two figures. One a small colt. The other... himself.  
  
'I guess you were lost, when I met you'  
  
He watched as his own hand reached out to the foal.  
  
'Still there were tears in your eyes.'  
  
The foal collapsed.  
  
'So out of trust, and I knew'  
  
He saw himself kneel down next to the foal.  
  
'No more then mysteries and lies.'  
  
The vision faded with the sounds of yelling humans.  
  
"The men hurt her." he said to himself.  
  
'There you were, wild and free'  
  
Another vision. He was next to the fire with her in his lap.  
  
'Reaching out like you needed me.'  
  
He was rubbing something in an open wound.  
  
'A helping hand, to make it right'  
  
He wept over the foal's soft neck.  
  
'I am holding all through the night!'  
  
The vision slipped into the distance. The music in his head grew louder.  
  
'I'll be the One!'  
  
Himself grinning, looking down at something.  
  
'Who will make all your sorrows undone.  
  
He saw the foal then, looking back at him.  
  
'I'll be the light!'  
  
They started running together.  
  
'When you feel like there's nowhere to run,'  
  
The sight singled out to the foal, who grew swiftly into a magnificent mare.  
  
'I'll be the One!'  
  
*  
  
He shifted as something soft rubbed against his face. Pain shot up and down his back and his legs were numb. Something warm and sticky was dirtying his hair. Blood.  
  
He forced his eyes open. The air was rank with the smell of smoke and blood. Whether is was his own, he hoped. The bright light made him blink several times. Once he could see clearly, he gazed at the sight before him.  
  
Otrinity stood, tall and strong.  
  
'Are you well?' came her sweet, soft voice. Legolas wanted to say yes, but he knew she would know better.  
  
"No." he groaned. He noticed now that the air was filled with screams of fear and terror. "What happened?"  
  
'A battle has emerged.' she said, nuzzling him again. 'The elves are driving the hunters out of your kingdom.' Legolas tried to nod, but found that he couldn't do so.  
  
The horn of the unicorn was laid on his head. He could barely feel it but his head throbbed at its touch. A sudden, cool tingling flowed from the pillar and down into his body. He felt sudden relief flow into his head and legs. He felt as though he was born anew.  
  
'Will you fight with them?' asked Otrinity, backing away slowly. Legolas looked at his hand after he clutched a fist and let go again. He grinned.  
  
"Try and stop me!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Legolas rode Otrinity out of the smoke and away from the wall. Legolas looked back once to see the damage. The smoke curled up from the now flaming wall. Fire danced off the wooden beams and the two guard shacks.  
  
"Stop!" he cried suddenly. Otrinity skidded to a stop down a street with tall sandwiched buildings.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Otrinity, stamping her feet in urgency.  
  
"My father's still up there!"  
  
*  
  
Thranduil found himself limping although he could not feel any hurt in his leg. He was barely aware of Helwar being loose somewhere around him. The smoke stung his eyes and he was burned in several spots on his arms. He groped ahead with his hands and was bent over. His eyes burned and tears constantly dripped from them, causing bleary eyesight.  
  
Wherever he would stumble to there was a balcony wall or a burning barrier. He felt completely lost in this hazy maze.  
  
He stretched out his arms until they reached their extent. He shut his eyes tightly and took cautious steps forward. He listened hard with his ears. The smell of burning filled his nose.  
  
He felt helpless as he felt his way around the shaded hell. A sudden burn entered his fingertips and he touched a burning beam. He gasped and pulled his hand close to his chest.  
  
Trapped.  
  
*  
  
Legolas scanned the gate wall, searching for some sign of his father. The smoke obscured his elvish vision to a thin limit. Otrinity pranced and tossed her head with worry.  
  
'This is my entire fault!' she cried. 'Mirkwood burns because of me!'  
  
"There was nothing you could do except what you had too." replied Legolas. "The wall can be rebuilt and these trees have survived worse things then flames." Otrinity nodded her head. "We have to find my father!"  
  
*  
  
Thranduil collapsed. He breathing grew harsh and raspy. He coughed and spat out blackened saliva. A large pop sounded and ash settled on his boots. He hardly noticed as his vision began to blacken.  
  
"Thranduil, Thranduil, Thranduil." Helwar appeared, shaking his head. The broken sword was still in his hand. "What in this world made you think you could defeat me? I have the strength, the pride and the men to defeat any realm I wish. Today my reign begins. I shall be greater then even Morgoth himself! It has commenced, with the death of the king of what shall again be Greenwood!"  
  
The sword was raised.  
  
Thranduil shut his eyes tightly.  
  
A cry.  
  
A clatter.  
  
A curse.  
  
"Father!" called Legolas as he stood up from the ground beside Helwar. Helwar reached out for him and caught his hair. Legolas winced as he yanked him back.  
  
"No you don't!" he hissed, putting the blade against the elf's bare neck. Legolas struggled until he felt the cold steel.  
  
"Otrinity! Take my father!" Otrinity's white form appeared out of nowhere. She bent down and waited as Thranduil slowly climbed onto her back. She was about to gallop away into the haze when Helwar yelled.  
  
"Otrinity!" Otrinity stopped and looked around. "I'm sure you still love this pathetic elfling, don't you?" Otrinity's eyes widened. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would you? Something, perhaps, like this!" Helwar caught Legolas's neck in a lock and took the sword from it. Legolas watched in terror as the blade was stabbed into his thigh. He gave a quick yelp of pain that made Otrinity wince.  
  
"Otrinity, don't listen to him!" Helwar thrust the sword deeper into the now spurting wound. Legolas cried out and shut his eyes tightly. Sweat began to form on his temple. The knife in the wound burned unlike anything he had ever experienced. Almost as though the flesh inside was being singed away.  
  
"You want him to survive? You want him to live? Give me Thranduil and lay yourself in front of me! I have long desired your blood on my hilt!" Otrinity remained where she was, silent.  
  
"Otrinity, RUN!" Legolas cried. Helwar quickly pulled the knife out of the wound. Legolas managed to hold back a cry this time as he turned his head away from it. "RUN, damnit! RUN!"  
  
Otrinity turned and bolted. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Otrinity mind raced as she leapt down the steps, landing gracefully on the stones.  
  
"Legolas... son..." Thranduil murmured on her back. She continued on, running towards the village. She halted at one of the houses down the narrow street. Elves all around were gathering close, carefully taking Thranduil of her back. When Otrinity turned to go back to the flaming wall, the villagers stepped in front of her.  
  
"Don't! Wait!" they cried. They kept Otrinity sustained by putting a rope around her neck and holding tight.  
  
'Let me go!' Otrinity thought. 'Legolas is still up there!'  
  
With yells and wails of despair, the gate wall suddenly collapsed. Otrinity watched as the flames flew and the smoke rose. The bricks tumbled and rolled. Disbelief seized her.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
*  
  
Dark. So dark. And hot.  
  
A hurried melody rang in his ears.  
  
'To hold you, and make sure that you'll be all right,'  
  
He saw him and Otrinity running through the woods.  
  
''Cause my faith is gone.'  
  
He was turning away from his father.  
  
'And I want to.'  
  
Running in the woods alone.  
  
'Take you from darkness to light.'  
  
Otrinity suddenly joined him.  
  
'There you were,'  
  
Otrinity giving rides in the village.  
  
'Wild and Free,'  
  
Otrinity ran, her mane flowing behind her soft neck.  
  
'Reaching out like you needed me.'  
  
He and Otrinity locked eyes then embraced.  
  
'A helping hand to make it right.'  
  
Otrinity flew from the flames.  
  
'I am holding you all through the night.'  
  
Otrinity lying beside his bed.  
  
'I'll be the One!'  
  
Legolas rode Otrinity through the Mirkwood Gates.  
  
'Who will make all your sorrows undone,'  
  
Legolas and Thranduil were grinning at each other.  
  
'I'll be the light!'  
  
Otrinity surfaced from a river current.  
  
'When you feel like there's nowhere to run,'  
  
Otrinity and Legolas laughing.  
  
'I'll be the One!'  
  
Darkness.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity fell onto her knees. The villagers stroked her absentmindedly. Thranduil had lost consciousness and knew not what was going on. The villagers put him on a hastily made stretcher and carried him deeper into the village.  
  
Otrinity thought her heart would burst with sorrow if it hadn't already cracked. She felt tears fall down her cheek but didn't care for them.  
  
It was all over.  
  
She lay her head in on the ground and wept. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Otrinity was hastily taken down the street towards the stables where many women and children were hiding. To the west she could here battle cries of men and elves. An elf led her into a stall. The children's faces immediately brightened at the sight of her, but dimmed once more when they saw the sorrow in her eyes.  
  
She lied down in the stall and let her head bob as she drifted off into a woeful sleep.  
  
*  
  
Something very large was crushing his stomach and legs. He kept his eyes shut tightly, scared to open them and see the result of the past disaster.  
  
He shifted slightly, causing a flare of pain to rise up one leg and up his back. Memories that he wanted forgotten flowed back to him. His father, Otrinity's choice, and the knife. He was glad that his father was safe, but he could be paying the ultimate price for it.  
  
He shifted again, attempting to move his arms. He could feel barriers in most directions except straight above his head. He let his eyes open slowly. Dust was floating above him and the stocky hot smell of blood was in the air.  
  
He got his hands under the rock on his stomach and managed to push it off. Relief grew as he sat up and breathed easier once more. Smoke mingled with clouds of murk around him. He winced as his leg flared up again. He shoved with all his might until the boulders lifted off his legs. He stood slowly, testing weight on each one. He nearly collapsed when he tried his left leg, due to the wound in his thigh.  
  
He slowly limped away from the wreckage, struggling to stay standing. His head spun and buzzed as he moved. At one point he tripped. He landed upon something stinking and soft. He looked down to see a body with a tear slashing across the stomach.  
  
"You..." said a voice. Legolas watched in surprise as a hand clutched his tunic and pulled him towards the face of the torso. "You... you..." the eyes of Helwar were far away and struggling to focus. Legolas stared in fear as his bloodied free hand jerkily lifted a shattered blade with only half a hilt. Helwar's breathing was taken in short, quick gasps. "Damn you!" he cried. Legolas shut his eyes, waiting for the blade to strike him.  
  
Instead, Helwar's grip loosened and let go on Legolas's front. The shards fell and the breathing stopped. Legolas watched as his eyes dimmed until they seemed faded over. He waited and watched. Then he felt it. The coldness of death swarming the area. He stared into those dark, cruel, dead eyes.  
  
Clenching his fists, he punched him across the face.  
  
He stood and walked away quickly, forgetting that he had ever watched him die.  
  
*  
  
Otrinity awoke. Night had almost come. The villagers around her were becoming restless as the battle between the men and the elves on the west side of the city grew uncomfortably close. Grief still swam in her. She dreamt of Legolas and when he rescued her so many times before.  
  
'This is all my fault.' she thought. 'I shouldn't have ran. I should have let them kill me so long ago. If I had just given up, so many elves would still be alive. Including...' she couldn't even remember his face, knowing that it was no longer more. Her heart heaved with sorrow. A tear fell down her damp cheek. She felt as though there was no longer a reason to live.  
  
The dust outside the stable rose as a horse was lead outside. Otrinity glanced towards it, seeing the lights of the sunset. She could hear the crying of a widow outside. Otrinity stood, unable to look away from the entrance.  
  
Slowly, impassably slowly, an elf entered. He limped and ignored the stares at him from the elves outside. Otrinity stepped out the open gate to her stable, standing in the aisle. The elf came closer. She squinted, unable to see his features against the strong light of the sun.  
  
He paused, staring at her. Otrinity stared back. Suddenly, her body lost all tensity and stiffness at the sound of his voice.  
  
"We're One." Otrinity leaped and pranced. Legolas ran towards her, ignoring the pain in his leg. Legolas threw his arms around her neck and Otrinity rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
'I thought you were dead.' she said to him.  
  
"I won't leave you!" Legolas promised.  
  
The villagers and children couldn't help but grin. Some even laughed, despite the deadly situation.  
  
"It's almost over." said Legolas, pulling out of the embrace. "They will not bother us again after this. Otrinity nickered happily. Her eyed wandered down to his leg. Grinning, she backed away and gently put down her head. The horn was inches from his wound. Legolas watched as it suddenly closed up. Not even a scar remained through his ripped leggings. Otrinity looked back up at him.  
  
"Ready?" Legolas asked. A cry suddenly issued from the outside. The ground began to shake as the sound of an explosion tore through the air. Women screamed and children began to weep.  
  
'Looks like we don't have a choice!' cried Otrinity. 


End file.
